


I Brought Napkins

by Delusion_Dealer_Annabelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusion_Dealer_Annabelle/pseuds/Delusion_Dealer_Annabelle
Summary: Daisy enjoys riding with her new partner while Robbie acts like he doesn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED. This is my new favorite AoS ship, and it needs the love so here I am at 3 AM writing this one shot. :D Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and this is also available on my art Tumblr and Fanfiction.net under the same name!
> 
> 5/20/17 NOTE: Thank you all so much for the kudos!

“I thought you said you had to use the bathroom.”

“I did.”

He remained silent as she waited for him to turn the car back on. After a few moments, she quickly realized he was staring at her instead.

“Oh, I bought you one too,” she added, hastily pulling a wrapped burger out of the paper bag. “Not to worry.”

Robbie scoffed, glancing between the brunette and the greasy fast food being offered to him. She could have sworn he smiled, but it was gone before she could even think of a witty comment.

“Just don’t get anything on my interior,” he ordered as he turned on the car, shifting his gaze back onto the road they were parked on.

“Relax,” she assured him in a joking tone, the corners of her lips rising as the classic car purred at the turn of the key. “I brought napkins.”

Much to her displeasure, his was quite adept at stifling any sort of sign of joy.

“Oh, I got one for Gabe too.”

At the mention of his brother, the mechanic’s lips subconsciously twitched into a small smile before his face became neutral yet again. Taking it as a win, the talented hacker placed her drink’s straw between her lips and took a long sip as a prize.

“Oh, wait. Did you want some?”

Robbie glanced away from the road to see Daisy shaking her drink at him, the tip of the white straw lightly tinted with her lipstick.

He shook his head. Whether it was at her or himself, he wasn’t sure. All he was sure of was that he would be limiting her bathroom breaks.


End file.
